Melt the Darkness in My Heart
by Lil' Lilo
Summary: When Kouichi mysteriously disappears and the group is called back to the digiworld, they find that Lucemon's back and Kouichi's under his control. Only one person can bring him back to his senses and tell him how she feels. KouichixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! I only own Allison, my OC, and her Human Spirit and Beast Spirit

A/N: If you're wondering why Ranamon, Mercuremon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon are with Lucemon it's because when he came back, he convinced them to be on his side. So, please. Don't bug me about how they're supposed to be on the good side. They'll go back to the good side later xX Lucemon needs lackies, so…yeah… Chill

Chapter 1

"I can't believe it's been six months since we've been to the digital world," Zoe said, looking up at the blue sky. She, Allison, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, JP, and Tommy sat under a shady willow tree in the park, enjoying the beautiful weather.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for the digital world, we wouldn't have met each other," Takuya said. The others nodded.

"And I would have never have found out that I had a twin brother," Koji said, referring to Kouichi. Kouichi just nodded.

"Kouichi, is something wrong? You've been acting different than usual," Allison said.

"She's right, Kouichi. You have been different than normal," Koji said. Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy agreed. Kouichi just smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he replied. With that, Koji and the others just decided to drop the subject. About an hour of playing soccer in the park, it was time to go home.

"Shall we meet here again tomorrow?" JP asked. "That sounds good to me," Tommy replied. "Yep, see you guys tomorrow!" Takuya said before they all left.

"Allison, do you want me to walk you home?" Kouichi asked, smiling. Allison smiled and nodded. "Sure, Kouichi," she replied. The two then left the park. About ten minutes later, they were standing in front of Allison's house.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kouichi asked. Allison nodded. "See you tomorrow," she said, smiling before she went inside. Kouichi just smiled before turning to go to his house.

Not to far from his house, he suddenly had a splitting headache and he had to lean against the light post for support. Unfortunately, the pain was so bad that the last thing Kouichi saw was his mom running out of the house towards him before he blacked out.

About an hour later, Kouichi woke up in his room. His head was still hurting a bit as he sat up. His mom had just back into the room with a bowl of water and a washcloth. "Oh, you're awake. Are you feeling any better?" she asked, smiling gently.

Kouichi nodded. "What happened?" he asked, placing a hand on his forehead as he laid back down on his bed. His mom came over and sat on the edge of the bed and soaked the washcloth in water before placing it on Kouichi's forehead.

"You just passed out, that's all," she replied. "Oh," Kouichi said. "You should get some rest. You look a little pale," his mom said. "Ok, I will," he replied. His mom smiled before leaving the room. Kouichi just sighed before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

As he fell asleep, he didn't notice that the screen of his cell phone had static on it and the face of Lucemon appeared on it but the disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

In the Digital World, Lucemon sat in his hideout, smirking evilly. "What is you planning?" the voice of Grumblemon said. "I'm just waiting until I can fully get control on the Warrior of Darkness. And that should be soon," Lucemon replied.

"Ooh! Sounds fun!" Ranamon said, giggling. "Will thou please not act like that, woman?" Mercuremon said. "Aw, you're no fun, Mercuremon," Ranamon replied. Lucemon just chuckled as he continued watching Kouichi through his portal that let him see into the real world.

Hope you liked that. 3 I'll try to make the next one a little longer, k? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter I just thought I'd explain something that I forgot to mention in the first chapter. Allison is part of Takuya's group and her legendary spirits are Angelmon and MagnaAngewomon, the legendary warrior of the heavens. Basically, her spirits have the powers of all the elements fire, ice, light, darkness, etc. Yes, I know. My imagination is weird xD Anyway, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! However, I do own Allison and her human spirit and beast spirit.

Chapter 2

"_Guys, where are you!" Kouichi called out as he searched the barren landscape .There were no trees, plants, grass, or anything; just flat landscape everywhere. He soon heard an evil laugh and started to run. In the distance, he saw six bodies on the ground. As he got closer, he saw the dead bodies of his friends. "N-no!" Kouichi cried. He heard the evil laugh again and turned to see Lucemon._

"No!" Kouichi said, sitting up in bed. His body was covered in a cold sweat as he looked around his room. "Phew, it was just a nightmare," he mumbled. The dark haired teen then glanced at his clock and saw that it was almost 10 AM.

"Dang it, I have to hurry and get dressed. I'm supposed to meet the others at the park in ten minutes!" he said as he got up. He put on his white jeans and red long sleeved shirt on, soon putting his green short sleeved shirt on over it. He then grabbed his blue hat and went downstairs.

As he got downstairs, Kouichi heard his mom talking with someone in the kitchen. Confused, he walked in to see Allison there. "Oh, hey Kouichi," the brown haired girl said, smiling. "Hey Allison," Kouichi replied, smiling back.

"Kouichi, was something wrong upstairs? We could hear you shouting," his mom asked. Kouichi just smiled. "No, I just had a nightmare. Anyway, what are you doing here, Allison?" he asked. "I just came over to see if you wanted to hang out before we were going to meet Koji and the others at the park," Allison replied.

"O-Oh, s-sure," Kouichi replied, a light shade of red forming across the bridge of his nose. Allison laughed. "Ok, let's go," she said, getting up from the table. "See you later, Mrs. Kimura," the brown haired girl said, smiling. "Bye mom," Kouichi said. "Bye kids," Mrs. Kimura replied, watching as the two teens left.

"Kouichi, do you have something on your mind?" Allison asked. "Sort of," the dark haired teen mumbled in reply. "You can tell me if you want," Allison said, looking at him. Kouichi looked up and his dark blue eyes locked with her crystal blue ones. "Ok, but don't tell the others, ok? I don't want them to worry," he said, before telling her what happened in his nightmare.

"Oh, I see," Allison said after listening all the way through. "The scary thing is, I felt that I was actually being watched all night," Kouichi said. "I wouldn't worry about it. We beat Lucemon, remember?" Allison said. "That's true," Kouichi replied.

Allison then glanced at her watch. "Wow, 10:30 already? We better hurry and get to the park," she said. "Yeah, don't want Koji, Takuya, Zoe, JP and Tommy wondering what happened to us, do we?" Kouichi said, laughing a little. Allison nodded. "I'll race you there," she said before running off. "No fair!" Kouichi said, laughing as he ran off after her.

Meanwhile in the digital world, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon sat in a cave. "Ever since Lucemon came back, it's been chaotic here in the digital world," Lopmon said. "Yeah, we should call the Legendary Warriors to come and stop him again," Patamon said.

"I know you three are Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon, but do you think it's still possible to call the children back?" Bokomon asked. "Of course, they're our only hope, especially since Lucemon has Ranamon, Mercuremon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon on his side," Salamon said.

"And when we were spying on Lucemon last night, we overheard him saying something about he will soon have control over the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. He must be planning on doing something to Kouichi!" Patamon explained. "That means we have to call the Chosen here so we can warn them and so they can help defeat Lucemon again," Lopmon stated.

"I'm hungry," Neemon said. "Now's not the time to be thinking of something like that, you dunderhead!" Bokomon said, snapping the yellow digimon's waist as usual. He then turned to Patamon and the others. "I think you three should try calling Takuya and the others here. Just as Lopmon said, they're our only hope," he said. "Ok, you can count on us," they said in unison.

Back in the human world, Kouichi and Allison finally reached the park, though they were both completely out of breath. "Were you guys racing or something?" Koji asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we were," Kouichi replied between breaths. "So, what should we do today?" Takuya asked.

Before either of them could reply, they heard voices from their cell phones. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Salamon said. The seven kids pulled their phones out of their pockets. "Salamon, is that you?" Allison asked. "Yes! Patamon, Lopmon, Bokomon, and Neemon are here too!" Salamon replied.

"What's going on? I'm sure you guys aren't contacting us to have a nice chat," Zoe said. "You're right, we aren't. We've got bad news. Lucemon is back," Patamon said. "He is!" all seven said at once. "Yes, we need you all to come back to the digital world and stop him again," Lopmon said.

"The soonest we'd be able to come I tomorrow though," Tommy said. "That's fine. As long as you're able to get here," Bokomon said. "Will we get our D-Tectors and spirits back once we get there?" JP asked.

"Yes. And we'll explain everything that's going on when you get here," Salamon said. "Ok, we'll see you guys tomorrow then, ok?" Takuya said. "Ok, we will," Bokomon replied before they hung up. "We should get our stuff ready," Koji said.

"But what will we tell our parents?" Zoe asked. "Remember what we learned last time, Zoe? Time doesn't pass while we're in the digital world," Allison said. "She's right. We'll tell them we're going to the park or something," Takuya said. "Sounds good to me," JP said. "Let's meet tomorrow morning here at the park then go to Shibuya Station, alright?" Koji said. The others nodded before they all left.

Later that night at Shibuya Station, a strange dark mist appeared in the basement where the Trailmon had taken the kids to the digital world six months ago. Out of the mist stepped Lucemon as he smirked evilly. "Well, well, well young Kouichi. It looks like I'm just going to have to take you with me now," the evil digimon said, before he disappeared from the station and reappeared in Kouichi's room.

He picked up the sleeping Kouichi and Kouichi's cell phone. "Once we're in the digital world, you'll get your spirits back, but as their previous forms, Duskmon and Velgemon," he said, before disappearing back to the station and returning to digital world through the tunnel.

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Sorry if this leaves you at a cliffhanger, I'll continue soon. And I think I know the question you all are asking. How was Lucemon able to successfully get to the human world so he could kidnap Kouichi? I have no clue whatsoever. Anyways, R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for supporting me this far, guys. Glad you like my story. Well, onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; I only own Allison and her spirits.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Allison and Takuya arrived in the park. "Hey Koji, JP, Zoe, and Tommy. Is Kouichi not here yet?" Takuya asked. "Not yet, but we were thinking about waiting a few more minutes and he didn't arrive by then, we'd go check his house and see if he's there," Koji replied.

"Oh, I guess that works," Allison said. "So let's just sit and wait," Zoe said. JP, Tommy, Koji, Takuya, and Allison nodded before they sat down with Zoe. About twenty minutes passed while they were waiting and Kouichi still hadn't shown up at the park.

"Maybe we should go to Kouichi's house and see if he slept in or something," Tommy said. "Tommy's right, let's go," JP said. "Ok," they other four teens said before getting up and leaving the park.

Meanwhile in the Digital World, Kouichi woke up in a dark room. "Huh? Where am I? This isn't my bedroom," he said. He then felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. "My D-Tector…" he whispered to himself as he ran his finger over the device's features.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead," a familiar evil voice said. The dark haired teen turned to see Lucemon looking at him, smirking. "Lucemon…" Kouichi said, glaring at the evil Digimon. "Now, now, don't be like that. That's not a nice way to greet someone," Lucemon replied, still smirking a little.

"Why am I here in the Digital World already? I was supposed to come with Koji and the others," Kouichi said. "I brought you here. And don't worry, you'll be meeting up again with them soon," Lucemon said. Kouichi was then about to Spirit Evolve when he noticed something was wrong. The human and beast spirits in his D-Tector weren't Lowemon and YagerLowemon, they were Duskmon and Velgemon.

"What the heck? What did you do to my D-Tector?" he asked, glaring at the evil Digimon again. "I just returned your spirits to their corrupted form, that's all. Now enough with the questions, it's time to do what I brought you here to do," Lucemon said.

"And what's that?" the dark haired teen asked, continuing to glare at the Digimon. "To put you under my control," Lucemon said as he held out his hand towards Kouichi. Before Kouichi could react, a swirl of dark energy surrounded his body as his eyes soon became empty and lifeless. (A/N: it's the exact same way Kouichi's eyes looked when Cherubimon brainwashed him)

"So, now what are you going to do with him?" Ranamon asked. She, Arbormon, Mercuremon, and Grumblemon had been watching the only thing. "We just wait until the other six Legendary Warriors arrive in the Digital World," Lucemon replied as he walked down the hall. "Until then, how about you help Kouichi get stronger?" he said.

Back in the human world, Koji knocked on the door of his brother's house. "Oh, hello Koji," Mrs. Kimura said, opening the door. "Hi mom, is Kouichi here?" Koji asked. "I'm afraid not. He seems to have gone missing," Mrs. Kimura replied, looking upset.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Kimura, we'll find Kouichi and return him safely," Zoe said, smiling. "Thank you, kids," Mrs. Kimura replied. "See you later, mom," Koji said, before closing the door. "Do you think he went to the digital world early?" Allison asked. "It's a possibility," Takuya said.

"Well, we'll never find out until we get there," JP said. "Right, let's hurry and get to the train station," Koji said, running off towards Shibuya Station. "Wait for us!" Tommy called as he, Zoe, Allison, JP, and Takuya ran after Koji.

Once they were at the station, they got tickets and made their way to the elevator. The six teens all crowded into the elevator and it went down all the way down to the very bottom floor that they had come to six months prior. "Well, at least this place has been fixed since when Lucemon had tried coming to the human world," Allison said, recalling the event from six months ago.

"Yeah, or else we wouldn't have been able to get down here," Takuya said. "Hey look, guys. There's a Trailmon!" Zoe said, pointing to the train-like Digimon waiting on one of the tracks. "Right, let's get on," Koji said before they all got on. When they were on, Koji, Allison, and Takuya checked the entire train to see if Kouichi was on there by any chance.

"Any luck?" Tommy asked as the three sat down. "Nope, he must already be in the Digital World," Allison replied as the Trailmon pulled away from the station. _I really do hope he's ok…_ she thought.

A few minutes later, their cell phones began to glow in their pockets. They pulled them out and the cell phones transformed into their D-Tectors. A second after that, their spirits appeared on the screen. "Hey Agunimon and BurningGreymon, glad to have you back," Takuya said, grinning.

"Good to see you again Kazemon and Zephyrmon," Zoe said, smiling. "Welcome back, Angelmon and MagnaAngewomon," Allison said. "Good to have you back, Lobomon and KendoGarurumon," Koji said. "Glad to see you Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon," JP said. "Great to have you back Kumamon and Korikkakumon," Tommy said. (A/N: Sue me; I couldn't come up with anything else for them to say)

Shortly after getting their spirits, the Trailmon pulled into the station and the teens got off. "Thank heavens you made it here safely!" they heard Bokomon say as he, Neemon, Salamon, Lopmon, and Patamon came over towards them. "Hey guys, good to see you again," Zoe said, smiling.

"Do you guys know if Kouichi is here already?" Koji and Allison asked at the same time. "He's not with you guys?" Patamon asked, looking confused. "No. Koji and Kouichi's mom said that he went missing so we were guessing he came here early," Takuya said.

"Oh dear," Bokomon said. "Oh dear what?" JP asked. "Come with us, we'll explain soon," Bokomon replied as he, Lopmon, Patamon, Salamon, and Neemon left. Koji, Allison, Tommy, Zoe, and JP looked at each other confused, shrugged, and then quickly followed after the Digimon.

About ten minutes later, the group arrived at Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon's hideout. "Ok, Bokomon. Please explain what's going on," Allison said. "Yeah, what do you know about Kouichi," Koji said. "That's easy! He's your twin brother!" Neemon said. Bokomon snapped his waistband. "That's not what he meant, you dolt!" he said before turning back to the teens.

"We think Kouichi may have been..." he started to say before they all heard movement outside. The six teens ran outside to find Ranamon, Mercuremon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon standing there. "What do you guys want? And why are on Lucemon's side?" Tommy asked. "First off, that isn't any of your business. Second, we just thought we'd give the Legendary Warriors a 'Welcome Back' present," Ranamon replied, giggling.

"Guys, now!" Koji and Takuya said. The others nodded as they all pulled out their D-Tectors. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" they all shouted, swiping the data around their hands with the D-Tectors.

"Agunimon!"

"Angelmon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lobomon!"

The teens stood in their Digimon forms ready to fight. "Tsk, tsk. Thou might not want to attack us when thou sees who else is on our side," Mercuremon said, smirking. "What are you talking about?" Agunimon asked. (A/N: When the group is in their Digimon forms, I'll refer to them by their Digimon names, k?) "How about yous see for yourselves?" Grumblemon said.

At that moment, Kouichi walked in between Ranamon and Arbormon. "Kouichi!" Angelmon said with her eyes wide. "Kouichi, what are you doing! You're on our side!" Lobomon said. Kouichi just smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I work for Lord Lucemon," he said. (A/N: Wow, never thought he'd ever say that did you? oO)

"Lucemon must be controlling him. Just look at his eyes," Kazemon said, and she was right. Kouichi's eyes looked empty and lifeless. "You know, we'd love to stay and fight you guys, but Lucemon wants us to train and get stronger to help him take over the Digital World. See ya," Arbormon said before they all ran off.

"Kouichi, come back!" Angelmon called out as she tried to fly after them. "Allison, it's no use," Lobomon said before they all de-digivolved. "Why is Lucemon controlling Kouichi though?" Allison asked, trying to hold her tears back.

"It's because he wanted to control the Spirit of Darkness, and the only way to do that was to control Kouichi," Bokomon explained as he, Patamon, Lopmon, Salamon, and Neemon looked at the ground.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do," Takuya said. "And what's that?" JP asked. "We have to train and get stronger so we can get Kouichi back and stop Lucemon for good," Takuya said. "Unfortunately, we have more bad news," Lopmon said.

"What now?" Tommy asked. "Lopmon and I were spying on Lucemon last night after he had come back from kidnapping Kouichi and saw him change Lowemon and YagerLowemon to their corrupted forms, Duskmon and Velgemon," Patamon explained.

"Great, just great," Koji muttered. "Well, I guess we better get started on that training," Zoe said. "Right," the others replied.

Hope you liked this chapter x3 I think it's longest yet. I'll be continuing soon. Until next time, see ya. R&R


End file.
